Idúrion Melethron
thumb|300px|http://mathiaarkoniel.com/ "Du redest zu viel." - Oyara Basisinformationen Name: Idúrion Noel Melethron Geschlecht: männlich Rasse: Hylianer Klasse: Ritter; Priester Alter: 39 Jahre/ 44 Jahre (*geb. 1. Dezember 1110 nHZ/ Schütze) Herkunft: Schloss Hyrule, Alt-Hyrule (A Link to the Past) Familie: Akim (Mutter) - Orion Melethron (Vater) - Larisse Hava'Riel (Geliebte) - Darasune Illiare (Geliebte) - Hylia (Tochter) - Djahar (Sohn) - Idara (Sohn) - Oyara (Geliebte/Ehefrau) Biographie 'Akim & Orion' thumb|left|Akimthumb|OrionIdúrions Eltern waren beides Ritter des alt-hyrulianischen Königshauses. Als Frau stellte Akim eine Ausnahme dar, traten doch die meisten von ihnen dem Nayru Tempel bei und wurden Priesterinnen. Sie aber wollte etwas erreichen und helfen, den Frieden im Land zu wahren. Als Ritter lernte sie auch ihren künftigen Ehemann, Orion, kennen, der ebenfalls in den Diensten des Schlosses stand. Zwischen den beiden entwickelte sich eine enge Freundschaft, die erst nach vielen Jahren dann tatsächlich zu mehr wurde. Da sie beide für ihre Arbeit lebten, war es eine ziemliche Überraschung, als Akim unverhofft schwanger wurde. Trotzdem freuten sich beide auf das Kind, das schließlich ein Junge wurde. Idúrion war allerdings gerade einmal zwei Jahre alt, als seine Eltern bei einem Übergriff aufs Schloss ums Leben kamen. Sie fielen, wie es ihre Ehre von ihnen verlangte und so nahm sich der Älteste Alt-Kakarikos des kleinen Jungen an. Er hatte eine Tochter, die nur ein Jahr jünger war, Larisse. 'Larisse' thumb|LarisseIdúrion wächst in Alt-Kakariko auf, gemeinsam mit einem Mädchen namens Larisse. Sie verleben ihre Kindheit zusammen und finden schließlich den Weg zueinander. Mit 16 Jahren hat Idúrion gerade die Ausbildung zum Ritter angetreten und erwartet mit der um ein Jahr jüngeren Larisse ihr erstes, gemeinsames Kind. Doch seine Pflichten am königlichen Hofe sorgen immer wieder für Streit zwischen den beiden. Die Ausbildung dauert im Regelfall 7 Jahre und Idúrion hätte nur selten die Gelegenheit, seine Gefährtin und deren Kind zu sehen. Larisse möchte, dass er Schloss Hyrule wieder verlässt und sich stattdessen gemeinsam mit ihr als Bauer oder Handwerker niederlässt. Für Idúrion kommt ein solcher Weg allerdings nicht in Frage und so beendet die junge Frau ihre Beziehung schließlich und zieht in den Süden Alt-Hyrules, wo sie drei Jahre lang lebt, bevor sie das Land endgültig verlässt und sich stattdessen in Termina ansiedelt. Idúrion, der nach ihrem Umzug jegliche Spur von ihr verliert, weiß nicht, dass sie ihm Zwillinge, beides Jungen, geboren hat. 'Darasune' thumb|330px|Idúrion als junger Ritter von 20 JahrenAls ihm eines Tages zufällig Darasune über den Weg lief, verliebte er sich sofort Hals über Kopf in sie. Zu der Zeit war sie jedoch schon mit Fire verlobt und heiratete bald darauf. Um ihr näher zu sein, brach Idúrion seine eigentliche Ausbildung ab und wurde genauso wie seine Angebetete Priester. Die Hylianerin war lange Zeit blind für seine Gefühle, doch irgendwann begriff sie, was seine Gesten und Worte in Wirklichkeit bedeuteten und begann, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Idúrion aber blieb beharrlich und seine Mühe zahlte sich aus - er brachte es fertig, das gleiche Begehren in Darasune zu wecken, das auch er empfand und die beiden trafen sich einige Male heimlich. Fire ahnte nichts von alledem. Groß war daher der Schock, sobald die Priesterin erfuhr, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, wusste sie doch nicht, von welchem der beiden Männer es war. Sie vermied ab da jegliche weitere heimliche Treffen mit Idúrion und brachte nach Monaten angstvollen Bangens ein Mädchen zur Welt, das sie nach einem Ort benannte, der sie einst maßlos verzaubert hatte - dem Hylia-See. Da die Kleine ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war (gleiches Haar, gleiche Augen) wusste Darasune nicht, wessen Kind sie denn nun tatsächlich war und ließ Fire in dem Glauben, dass sie seine Tochter sei, nicht zuletzt geschützt durch die grünen Augen des Kindes, da auch der Ritter diese Farbe in seinen trug. Nach dem Tod der beiden plagten Idúrion schreckliche Schuldgefühle und er schwor sich, ab da Buße zu tun. Als erstes nahm er Hylia zu sich und verschwor sich ab da einer Art Enthaltsamkeit - mit Frauen traf er sich hin und wieder zu unverbindlichem Vergnügen, doch vermied er es tunlichst - und soweit es ging - sich erneut zu verlieben, während er das Mädchen aufzog. Bisher weiß niemand, wessen Kind sie nun tatsächlich ist und so lebt Hylia im Glauben, eine halbe Hylianerin zu sein. Der schreckliche Vorfall, der zu Fires und Darasunes Tod führte, ließ Idúrions einst schwarzes Haar völlig weiß werden. Religion Als einstiger Priesterlehrling behielt Idúrion diese Profession und damit seinen Glauben bei. Er ist durch und durch ein Mann der Göttinnen und bemüht sich, in jeder Situation, die ihm das Leben stellt, nach ihrem Gefallen zu handeln. Für die Affäre zu einer verheirateten Frau und dem Kind, das aus dieser Verbindung entstand, tut er seit 18 Jahre Buße aus eigener Überzeugung. Seine Lieblingsgöttin ist Din, die Göttin der Kraft und des Feuers sowie Orakel der Jahreszeiten. Ihr exotisches Äußeres und die lockeren Ansichten der leidenschaftlichen Göttin kommen Idúrions eigenen Interessen sehr entgegen. Kleidung, Inventar & Waffen Kleidung:'' '' als Priester: ''trägt Idúrion eine entsprechende Robe, deren Saum bis zum Boden reicht und in deren Glockenärmeln er oft seine Hände verbirgt. Einfache Lederstiefel, die man so jedoch nicht sieht, ergänzen die Kleidung. ''als Krieger: trägt Idúrion die gleichen Lederstiefel, die ihm bis knapp unters Knie reichen. Dazu ein ärmelloses, dunkelgrünes, eng anliegendes Oberteil und zwei sich überlappende Gürtel, an denen er seine Nadeln mit sich führt. Die Hose ist eine beige Pantalon mit x-förmigen Verzierungen an den Schenkelaußenseiten. Inventar: Idúrion führt nicht viel mit sich, hauptsächlich mystische Kerne aus Holodrum (vor allem Glutkerne) und diverse Kräuter für die Zubereitung von Heiltränken. Waffen: Idúrion ist als ehemaliger Ritter sowohl im Nah- als auch Fernkampf äußerst geschickt. Für Überraschungsangriffe u.Ä. eignet sich sein großer Langbogen, mit dessen Pfeile er zielsicher trifft. Eine weitere Distanzwaffe wären die langen Nadeln, deren Benutzung er sich von den Sheikah abgeschaut hat. Für die direkte Auseinandersetzung mit dem Feind benutzt er einen Dolch, doch dazu kommt es eher selten. Red Bond In RB macht der einst so stille Priester einen erheblichen Wandel durch. Anfangs wirkt er mehr wie ein Nebencharakter. Er lässt sich in Kakariko nieder, um seinem Priesterkollegen Renado unter die Arme zu greifen und in Hylias Nähe zu sein, die in Hyrule Stadt Aufträge erledigt. Er selbst hat sie bei General Leroig angemeldet, damit sie stärker im Kampf wird und endlich etwas Erfahrungen sammelt. Seine zurückhaltende Art ändert sich allerdings mit der Ankunft der Gerudo Oyara, die Hylia aus der Wüste mitbringt. Die exotische Schönheit hat es ihm sofort angetan; daran kann auch ihre Position als Stammeshäuptling nicht rütteln. Doch Idúrion ist mit der Zeit vorsichtig geworden, meidet Frauen, um sich nicht zu verlieben und jeglichen sexuellen Kontakt, um Hylia nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Oyara krempelt sein Leben gehörig um. Er verfällt ihr so wie es nunmal seine Art ist und schließt sich schließlich als Kämpfer der Gruppe an. Das erste Mal unterstützt er sie auf dem Weg nach Alt-Kasuto, wo er letztendlich mit der verletzten Oyara alleine zurückbleibt, die sich ihm nun doch hingibt und ihn noch mehr durcheinander bringt als ohnehin schon. Seine Sorge um Hylia und Liebe zu Oyara lassen ihn auch weiterhin mit der Gruppe reisen, wobei er sich allerdings des Öfteren in ordentliche Gefahr begibt, wenn er versucht, Oyara oder Hylia zu beschützen. Beispiele dafür wären seine waghalsige Aktion beim Kampf gegen Argorok, wo er beinahe von den hohen Klettertürmen gestürzt wäre und sein Kampf gegen die tobende Hylia in der Rüstung eines Eisenprinzen, in der sie die Gefährten in Yetos Haus angreift. Oyara wirft sich zwar dazwischen, da auch ihr mittlerweile viel an dem Priester liegt, aber er wird dennoch von einem gigantischen Eiszapfen durchbohrt. Oyaras Gefühle für ihn rufen allerdings Din auf den Plan, die ihm schließlich durch Oyara das Leben rettet. Idúrion kümmert sich nicht um Oyaras Abstammung und die Tatsache, dass Männer von den Gerudo getötet werden, sobald sie ihren Zweck erfüllt haben. Er ist fest entschlossen, ihr in die Wüste zu folgen, sobald alles vorbei ist. Seine Gefühle sind zu stark und auch die sexuelle Anziehung zwischen den beiden ist enorm. Auch wenn er sie manchmal nicht versteht und hin und wieder das Falsche sagt, ist Idúrion sich sicher, dass Oyara für ihn bestimmt ist. Nicht selten sieht er Oyara in der Mutterrolle, vor allem, wenn diese Hylia tatsächlich mit Rat zur Seite steht oder sie in den Arm nimmt. Im Kampf gegen Ganondorf obliegt es ihm, die Prinzessin zu beschützen. Sie alle überstehen den finalen Showdown und kehren nach Kakariko zurück, wo Idúrion sich schließlich niederlässt. Oyara verlässt ihn für zwei Jahre, um in der Wüste einiges zu regeln, kommt aber nach dieser Zeit wieder zu ihm zurück und bleibt fortan an seiner Seite. Familienbande 'Basisinformationen' Alter: 44-45 Jahre (*geb. 1. Dezember 1110 nHZ/ Schütze) Wohnort: lebt vor dem Aufbruch in die bekannte Welt in Kakariko/ Provinz Eldin, Hyrule Familie: Akim Melethron (Mutter) - Orion Melethron (Vater) - Larisse Hava'Riel (Geliebte) - Darasune Illiare (Geliebte) - Ban Hylia Daianero (Tochter) - Djahar (Sohn) - Idara (Sohn) - Oyara (Ehefrau) 'Allgemein' Idúrions Beziehung zu Oyara verbleibt kinderlos und so ist er zwiegespalten in seiner Meinung, als Farore ihm offenbahrt, dass er tatsächlich Hylias leiblicher Vater ist. 1154 nHZ findet endlich Hylias Vermählung mit Ralis statt - bis dato lebte sie in der Domäne - und alle sind eingeladen. Idúrion muss zwar trinken, um ob der göttlichen Neuigkeit nicht durchzudrehen, gibt sich schließlich aber doch einen Ruck und erzählt seiner Tochter davon. Dieses Geständnis ruft allerdings Hylias Fragment wieder auf den Plan und sie verfällt in eine Raserei, wobei sie Idúrion, ähnlich dem Vorfall in den Schneebergen damals, mit einem Eiszapfen verletzt und ihn beinahe im See ertränkt. Während ihres Anfalls verschwindet Adina, Links und Esperanzas vierjährige Tochter, spurlos und Sheik taucht auf, um ihnen von einer neuen Bedrohung zu erzählen, die sich des Mädchens bemächtigt hat. Für die Gefährten steht fest - sie müssen erneut eine Gemeinschaft bilden, um Adina zu finden und Hylia auf ihrer Reise nach Alt-Hyrule zu unterstützen, wo sie das Fragment der Leere dem Triforce im Goldenen Land übergeben will. 'Aller guten Dinge sind drei' Die Gruppe reist nach Seerever, einer Hafenstadt einen Tagesmarsch vom Anfang der Wüste entfernt im Westen. Dort besteigen sie einen königlichen Frachter, werden allerdings bald von Piraten gekapert. Den Übergriff haben sie keinem geringeren als Ceroth Obbarass, einem der gefürchtetsten Piraten überhaupt, zu verdanken, der das Ladeschiff, S.S. Oko, schließlich versenkt, die Gefährten jedoch auf seinem Schiff, der Parlorraine, behält. Esperanza traf Djahar und seinen Zwillingsbruder Idara auf Hylias Hochzeit und Djahar erkannte sie im Kampfgetümmel wieder. Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht getötet wurden, obwohl er eigentlich nur Esperanza hatte vor dem nassen Grab bewahren wollen. Sie werden alle in Zellen unter Deck gesperrt, kommen aber relativ schnell wieder frei, als Morphagon das Schiff attackiert. Nachdem sie geholfen haben, das Monstrum zu vertreiben, lässt Ceroth sie frei auf dem Schiff umherlaufen, beordert die Männer - Link, Idúrion und Doruche - allerdings zum Rudern, da zwei der drei Masten der Parlorraine zerstört wurden. Den Frauen droht außerdem das Bordell, sobald sie in der nächsten Stadt, Hinkar, ankommen. Bei Morphagons Angriff geht Idúrion über Bord, wird aber von der Mannschaft wieder aufs Schiff gezogen und von Oyara beatmet, sodass er diesen Zwischenfall übersteht. Durch Hylias panischen Ausruf davor allerdings erfährt Idara Idúrions Namen und teilt seine Bedenken mit Djahar. Immerhin suchen sie bereits seit Jahren nach einem Mann mit genau diesem Namen, um so ihren Vater zu finden. Am nächsten Tag fragen die Brüder nach und Idúrion bejaht ihre Frage nach seinem Namen, ebenso wie er andere Informationen bestätigt, wenn auch verwundert. Djahar rastet daraufhin aus und bricht ihm die Nase, kann aber von Idara von schlimmerem abgehalten werden. Während Oyara sich unter Deck um den Bruch kümmert, erzählt Hylia Idara, dass sie demnach Halbgeschwister sind. Da es den Frauen dank Esperanza gelingt, dem Bordell zu entgehen und sich die Freiheit zu erkaufen, trennen sich die Wege der Gefährten vorerst in Hinkar. Idúrion bleibt gemeinsam mit Link und Doruche auf der Parlorraine zurück. 'Karneval der Zeit' thumb|Larisse erwachsenIhre Reise führt die Gefährten nach Termina, genauer gesagt nach Unruh-Stadt. Hier lebt seit Jahren Larisse, nachdem Djahar und Idara in die Welt aufgebrochen sind, alleine. Idúrion kann nicht widerstehen und möchte seine erste große Liebe nach all der Zeit wiedersehen. Es passiert, was eigentlich passieren musste - Idúrion lässt sich auf Larisse ein und schläft mit ihr, wird danach allerdings von Schuldgefühlen und Gewissensbissen geplagt; immerhin lebt er mit Oyara zusammen und obwohl er sie liebt, verfiel er den Reizen einer anderen Frau. Trivia *''Idúrion ist ursprünglich ein Eigencharakter, der Name und Teile der Persönlichkeit werden aber gerne von mir wiederverwendet. Mit Idúrion Melethron hat dies aber sein vollendetes Ende gefunden. *Idúrions vollständiger Name setzt sich aus mehreren (auch fiktiven) Sprachen zusammen: ''Idúrion kommt eigentlich vom Altgriechischen idus (=Mond), Noel bedeutet "Licht nach der Dunkelheit" und melethron kommt aus dem Sindarin (Sprache der Grauelben aus Tolkiens Herr der Ringe) und steht für "Liebhaber", ist jedoch nicht canon!